


Trapped

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Torture, but fucked up, not really sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirou is trapped by Zantafio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

If Spirou had been able to close his eyelids he would have, to block the bloom that assaulted his eyes.

 

"Ah, Spirou."

 

Spirou recognized that voice, and panicked. Zantafio. Where was he? The last thing Spirou remembered was a flash of light and then darkness. He had been in his garden. With Fantasio.

 

He did his best to turn his head, but found himself completely unable to. Not that he would have seen much through the bright light. But he needed to know if Fantasio was there as well. If Fantasio was safe-

 

A dark form approached him, and a hand reached to stroke his cheek.

"Slightly blue... No helping that I suppose. Although it's a shame to lose that peachy skin colour of yours."

 

Spirou tried to frown, to yell, to slap his hand away, anything! But the best he could do was to very slowly exhale.

 

He recognized these symptoms. He had been hit with a Zorgbeam.

 

He knew from experience panicking would only make you feel worse. And yet he could feel panic rising in his chest. He attempted to keep hyperventilation at bay. Of course he was unable to even take deep breaths in this frozen state. So all it'd lead to would be the feeling of suffocation.

 

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room.

He seemed to be in an apartment. Even turning his eyes took effort, but he could see the man dressed in all of his General Zantas regalia, standing there, middle of the tiny but expensively furnished room.

 

And at the very least Spirou was standing upright. True, being frozen like this put strain on his legs, but at least he could look the villain in the eye.

 

Zantafio lit up a cigar and walked to Spirou. He circled the frozen bellhop, as if evaluating an art piece. "You'll fit nicely here. A jewel of my collection, you might say."

 

He grasped Spirou's arm and twisted it forward, his palm pointing up.

Spirou would have screamed, if he could. As it was, he thanked his luck at least for the fact that Zantafio wouldn't have the gratification of hearing him scream in pain.

 

"Now what shall I do with you?" Zantafio asked.

 

He took his cigar and put it out on Spirou's outstretched palm. "An ashtray, perhaps?"

Now Spirou was certain a tear rolled from his eye.

 

His tormentor retreated. "I'm sure I will have many ideas. And we will have time."

 

A smile danced on his lips. "I'm sure you will learn to enjoy it too."

 


End file.
